This invention relates generally to the field of berms, walls, dykes, pools and the like used to retain liquid or to prevent unwanted movement of liquid, particularly in situations where the liquid is a hazardous liquid accidentally released, leaked or spilled. More particularly, it relates to such devices wherein the berms are constructed such that a vehicle may be driven over the berm, and even more particularly, wherein the berm is compressible.
In many situations it is desirable to have a secondary means for retaining, containing, diverting or directing liquid in conjunction with a liquid container means, such as a drum, tank, pipeline, piece of machinery, electrical transformer, tanker truck or the like, especially when the liquid is a hazardous liquid that may pollute or harm the environment. It is also desirable to have primary means for retaining, containing, diverting or directing liquid that needs to be controlled for protection of the environment, re-use or other purposes, such as for example retention of wash water when motor vehicles are cleaned, or capture of spilled liquid during tanker truck loading operations. Many pre-manufactured containment devices, such as permanent walls, flexible pools, polymer berms, are known and used for these purposes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a containment berm that is easily and rapidly deployed and assembled on site and which may be composed of modular components making transport and storage easier. It is a further object to provide a containment berm that has compressible perimeter components, such that vehicles may be driven into and out of the containment berm as required without damaging the retention properties of the berm. It is a further object to provide a containment berm that may be assembled and disassembled in a relatively uncomplicated manner.